


A Black Out

by themarvelwriter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow job interrupted, Classroom Sex, F/M, Flirting, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bending over desk, interrupting, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarvelwriter/pseuds/themarvelwriter
Summary: There’s been flirting between the two of them for weeks. When you don’t do well on a test about the human body, you decides it’s better to show him how well you know the human body.





	A Black Out

**Author's Note:**

> Find more works on themarvelwriter.tumblr.com. I'm slowly putting everything on OA3.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Stark.” A little smile is showing, your books clenched against your chest. Tony’s head quirks up from some papers.

“Welcome, miss Y/L/N”, he smirks. As per usual, you take a seat at the front. You never take a seat at the front, but for him, you make an exception.

You were always intrigued by his looks, just like you were today. The brown velvet jacket, falling perfectly over his black blouse. You loved how he always had his upper button undone, a few chest hairs showing playfully. Hair screaming sex – ruffled, a bit grey here and there.

Your friend, Wanda, joined you and gave you a playful wink. She knew you had the hots for him. She would have the hots for him too, if she wasn’t that much into girls. But she always teased you about your little crush for him. She’d say stuff like ‘can you imagine him taking you over his desk’ or ‘oh my god, what if you give him head in his office’. At first, you’d slap her, saying it’s inappropriate to say such things. But you got used to it. She sometimes even gave you new ideas to think about later at night.

You watched him again. Some would say you’re staring, you would describe it as taking him in. How he shoves his chair to the back and stands up with such grace. How he knows how to make the class silent in seconds – something any other teacher failed at. How he turned around to the board, showing his ass – which looks ridiculously good in this pants.

Did you ever act on having a crush on him? Well, sometimes. Whenever you had his class – which was every Monday and Thursday – you would make a little bit more effort in your looks. Instead of plain pants or jeans, you wore a skirt and a cute top. You’d make sure your make-up was top notch and your hair was neatly done.

You sometimes tried to make a flirty comment before or after class. But mostly, you just made a fool of yourself or blushed when he gave you that playful smirk. The same one he gave you when you walked in today. And you noticed you were the only one who got that smirk. But you were also the only one he sometimes joked with or messed with.

“Miss Y/L/N?” He looks at you.

Fuck, you’ve been dreaming. Eyes to the board, but he’s only written down ‘the vagina’. Oh. My. God.

“Yes?”, you ask as innocent as you can, blush slowly showing on your face.

“Ah, not paying attention. I asked you if you could tell me how many times a woman ovulates a month.” His eyes peer at you, as they always do. Eyebrow quirked up a bit. Playing with a pen in his hands.

“Uh-“ Fuck, you’re blacking out. You know the answer. You are a fucking woman, so you must know the answer. But you don’t. Not right now. Not how he looks at you. So intensely and so intimidating.

He shakes his head lightly, walking to his desk, leaning on the corner. “It’s once in 28 days, miss Y/L/N. No time for dreaming, unless it’s about me. Giving this lecture.”

Unless it’s about him.

You swear he made a little stop on purpose. Right? He really did that. Your eyes dart to Wanda, but your head stays to the board. She chuckles silently. Did she notice?

-

This class was absolute torture. Mr. Stark decided on giving you a test exam and god, did you fail bad. You got two right out of twenty. You just blacked out.

Everyone left and you’re still sitting. Wanda gets up as well, she was waiting for you to finish, but she lost her patience. You give her an apologizing glance, but she waves it away, leaving with a little smile on her face.

You look up, Tony looks at you as well. His glasses in his hand, nibbling on the very end of the frame.

“I-“

“Having a hard time?”, he asks. You nod as you feel the temperature rise. You clench your legs together, making him look for a split second.

“But- I know everything. I mean- I just- I’m having a blackout.” You look so innocent, as if you’re avoiding to be in trouble. He gives you a little smirk as he checks you out. The skirt you’re wearing is a bit revealing, your legs are making his weak, shirt shows a bit of your cleavage. But he won’t complain. At all.

He knows it wrong, looking at you like that. But he can’t stop himself from doing those things. You started out as just some pretty student – he had more of those over the years. He teached people over the range from twenty to thirty years old, of course there were some beautiful women out there. But that doesn’t mean he’s affected by them.

You were different. It started with a simple hello and goodbye, something that students barely did to him. Next to that, you sometimes made witty comments, you tried him, gave him a little challenge. He liked that, made his job a tad more interesting. He did it back, knowing you could handle it. It started to become a little game.

Today was different. You were a bit flushed, head in the clouds and he called you out on it – an attempt to get you back in class, to get your focus on him again. He furiously hoped you’d pick up your little game again, but you weren’t in the mood for that today.

“You’re having a blackout? My guess is that you’ve been partying a bit too hard this weekend, neglecting your homework.” He raises his eyebrows as he looks at you. He knows that not everything can be blamed on this weekend, but he’s not stupid. Your eyes look puffy, hair not as clean as always, not as much makeup as usual.

You stay silent, knowing he’s right. All you give him, is an apologetic look. You want to succeed for his classes, you don’t want to look dumb around him. You’re looking for words, all of them sounding like a weak excuse. All you could think about was that you could prove yourself in a whole different way; a way that school wouldn’t allow.

“No answer, huh? Must’ve been a wild weekend with all those people. Or maybe – just one person.” The words leave his mouth before he even realises what he implies.

“N-Not that it’s any of my business”, he stutters out after he realises his mistake. He leans back on his chair, cheeks reddening a bit.

Now it’s your turn to raise your eyebrows. “No, it’s not.”

A silence. You’re not sure if it’s awkward or if there’s some tension, but there is something. You’re sure he feels it too. All the comments are coming back to you from the last few weeks.

-

“Any plans for this weekend, sir?”, you ask after class. You lean over his desk, showing your cleavage a bit more to him. He doesn’t look, eyes are piercing in yours. But he wants to look. It takes all of his willpower to not to look.

“Well, dear, I don’t. Want me to keep you company?”, he smirks. It could be such an innocent joke, just a teacher jokingly asking his student for more lectures over the weekend.

-

“Don’t forget to hand in your essay next week”, he says to you as you were about to walk out. You smirk, but don’t turn around. You can’t show your face right now, not when you make the comment you’re about to make.

“Or what, Mr. Stark? I’m a bad girl?”

-

“Good morning , Mr. Stark.”

“Miss Y/L/N. How are you? Going to behave today?”, he smirks.

Fuck, you could feel the heat in your core already. You look at him with a little blush on your face. He just grins mischievously, enjoying the shyness that just washed over you.

“I’ll be your best girl”, you whisper, just hard enough for him to hear.

-

It wasn’t just banter between the two of you, it was downright flirting. It was waiting for someone to make a move. Just as it is today. You’re both too hesitant, the teacher-student relationship definitely too strong on both of your minds. Sure there was an agegap, but it wasn’t that big that it became inappropriate.

A sudden boldness is rushing over you, as if something clicked in you - something that should’ve clicked a long time ago.

“But I do know everything. I just need one more chance of showing you know everything there is to know about the human body. Let me prove it.” You quirk up from your chair as you walk over to his desk. His eyes never leave yours, too curious of what comes next.

“And how do you plan on proving it?” He knows full well what you were implying, but he needs to hear it. He needs some reassurance that you feel the same way he’s been doing for weeks.

“Well, I’m a very practical person”, you start, walking around his desk, fingers sliding softly over the wood. “I don’t think words will do justice.”

When you stand in front of him, you stop for a few seconds, giving him a way out. But he doesn’t move. Hell, he barely dares to breath.

You lean forward, both hands grabbing his armrests. “Let me show you how much I know.” And with that, you push your lips on his. It’s still a bit unsure. It’s showing how nervous you were for actually doing this.

Tony took over now, as if he finally gave in to his desires. Grabbing the back of your head, pushing him closer to you, teeth almost clashing. He needed you. And he wanted to show you that.

You stumbled backwards when he pushed you away. With big eyes you look at him, afraid he changed his mind. But he was far from changing his mind. He abandoned his chair, walked to the classroom door and locked it before walking back to you.

A little smirk on your face, but it’s washed away by his lips again. He trails them from your lips, to your jaw, to your neck, where he searches for your sweetspot.

His lips touch the skin between your neck and shoulder, a throaty moan leaving your lips. He sucks the spot carefully, hands roaming the rest of your body.

You’re making out for what feels like forever. Both discovering each others bodies. All you can think about is that you finally have him. His lips even better than you thought, hands a bit rougher - but you like it.

When his hands caress your ass, he pushes you closer. The bulge in his pants is now pressing against your thigh. He’s as desperate for you as you are for him.

“Been thinking about this for weeks”, he whispers hoarsely, leaving your lips as he looks you in the eye.

“God- me too. I want all of you, Mr. Stark.” You grip his jacket and pull him into another kiss. You don’t want to waste words, you just want to kiss him and never stop.

With a bit of impatience, you try and pull of his jacket. He ends up helping, throwing it on the floor next to you. His strong hands pick you up and shove you onto the desk, making you moan into his mouth.

“I can’t wait till you moan my-”

A buzzing phone makes you both jump. You hoped he’d ignore it, but instead you see him reaching over and picking it up. A little ‘fuck’ leaves his lips before he ticks the green button.

“Hey Fury.”

Fury, the principal.

You grin playfully, hands fastly moving to get rid of his jeans. Tony tries to stop you as he talks. A desperate attempt, not because he wants to stop, but because his voice will probably betray him if you continue your plan.

The grin on your face only grows wide instead, speeding your hands. You’re determined to have his cock in your mouth before he hangs up the phone.

“Yeah, I can do that-”

His cock is finally released. It’s hard, big and leaking with pre-cum. You look up at him, he’s looking down at you with his hand still holding the phone to his ear.

“Two? Yeah, that- oh fuck”

Your mouth was around his cock. Tongue working on his tip, licking away all the pre-cum.

“No- no it’s nothing. Two is fine. We’ll talk later.”

A little sigh leaves Tony’s mouth. It’s a mixture of annoyance and pleasure. His hand now finding the back of your scalp, eyes closed - you’re not sure if it’s to focus on the conversation or on you. His cock deep in your mouth now, hitting the back of your throat.

“Yes. Okay. I really have to go now. Yes. Bye.”

It’s a miracle he didn’t stutter or that his voice didn’t break. Phone is thrown on his desk, hands soon both in your hair as he starts pushing you a bit closer, forcing you to take more of him.

“Fuck, that’s the hottest shit ever. Taking my cock like that. Naughty fucking girl.” He can’t stop swearing, as if you pulled some trigger in him.

He’s groaning, moaning, swearing, whispering. He’s a fucking mess while you try to keep up the pace, head bobbing, hands tightening around his hip.

“Baby, come here.”

You obey, getting off your knees, facing him again. His thumb softly rubbing your cheek. Brown eyes blown with lust, darkened for what you did to him.

“Are you convinced yet, Mr. Stark?” You bat your eyelashes at him, but all you get is a confused look.

“What-” “Do you think I know how the human body works?”

A smirk on his face as he realises what you’re referring to. “Well, miss Y/L/N. You did well, but we’re only half way.”

A hand sneaks up under your skirt. Fingers lightly touching your inner thighs. Soft moans leave your mouth as you lean against the desk, trying to steady yourself.

His finger pushes away the lace that covers your folds, middlefinger on your clit in a splitsecond. Your lips part, but Tony catches your moan quickly with his own to keep you from being loud.

“Be quiet, miss, or we get caught”, he winks. It sends a new weave of heat through your body. It’s such an exciting thought that you can get caught, it’s such a thrill.

“Y-yes, Mr. Stark”, you stutter. His hands are magic, making you drift closer to the edge with every second. And his fingers aren’t even in you. Hell, he wasn’t even pleasuring you for more than a minute.

He stops, removing your panties - apparently they’re getting in the way. You help a little, getting them off you as fast as you can. You also get your shirt off, revealing the lace bra underneath.

“So beautiful.”

His hands are still under your skirt, quickly back to your clit. One finger is presses itself in you. Your head leans on his shoulder as you bite in it, trying to keep yourself from moaning loudly.

Tony adds a second finger, slowly opening you up for him to take it to the next step. His fingers fuck you in rapid speed, the wet noise now filling the room.

“So wet for me, baby. Want me to fuck you?”

You manage to look at him and nod. “Yes, please, yes.”

He removes his fingers and closes the gap between the two of you. Patience is far gone as his cock is already tipping in you. Tony slowly pushes in, feeling you open up. Pussy tight around his cock, making him hiss in pleasure.

“Okay, miss Y/L/N. Almost there. Doing real good til now”, he says with a little smirk. You chuckle, but that quickly turns into a moan as he gets his cock out and in you again.

You bite your lip quickly, muffling your own sounds as he takes you on his desk. The desk in question shakes a bit, pens moving from one side to another, some papers falling on the ground.

“Fuck- Y/N- so tight, so good”, he pants.

Your hands are scratching his back, you feel yourself growing close to the edge again. Fuck, you’re so desperate for a release.

“Tony, please, fuck me harder.” He obeys, not caring that you’re calling him by his first name now. He maybe even finds himself even more turned on- his name so beautiful on your lips as you’re so desperate for him.

But still, he he has his fantasies too and right now he wants his finest to come true. So he pulls out.

“Turn around, miss Y/L/N”, he says hoarsely. “And bend over my desk, please.”

Oh my god, this is all you ever wanted. You shove some of his stuff aside, making room for you to bend. He throws your skirt up, revealing your ass. Fuck, it was such a beautiful sight.

Without warning, his cock is in you again. It goes in and out in rapid speed, you let out a whimper- not being able to do anything else.

“Tony, I’m gonna cum-” “Me too, princess, me too. Come for me.” The pet-name gave you the last push, as you came around him, walls holding clamping around his cock.

He comes fast too. His pace falters, cock twitching inside of you, groans leaving his lips, fingers digging into your hips.

You turn around when he’s out of you, a coy smile on your face.

“What?”

“Did I pass my test, Mr. Stark?”

He smirks. “Well, miss Y/L/N, you did an excellent job. But you can still earn some bonus points this weekend, if you’d like.”


End file.
